The Time Traveler's Ball
by melodylovesdoctorwho
Summary: A fluffy Doctor Who AU. The Eleventh Doctor wants River to ask him to the girl's choice ball. 11/River, Oswin/Capt. Jack, Amy/Rory with minor Sarah-Jane/4, Martha/Mickey and Rose/9 Lots of fluff :) Rated T for later chapters with Jack and/or River's suggestive flirting...
1. Girl's Choice Ball or Enter River Song

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This is just a cute little DW high school AU. 11/River of course ;)**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Clara Oswin asked. She was staring at The Doctor, who was banging his head on his locker.

"Oswin. My. Life. Is. Over." The Doctor answered between each time he banged his head.

Oswin sighed "Okay…You're going to stop doing that." She grabbed his head "Now you're going to tell me why you're banging your head on your locker."

The Doctor looked at Oswin "Sorry…" He pointed to the poster that was next to his locker "You see that poster, Oswin? Do you know what that is?"

"Poster board? Poster paper?" Oswin asked. The Doctor looked at her quite disapprovingly "Doc, what do you want me to say?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and pointed at the poster "It's the poster for the annual Time Traveler's Ball. Do you notice anything different about this one?"

"Oh, I know this one! They used a different color scheme!" Oswin replied "That's not it, is it…?" Oswin asked after seeing a look of disappointment on her friend's face.

"It's not just a ball anymore, Oswin!" The Doctor pointed to the top of the poster "It's now called The Time Traveler's Girls Choice Ball. Now I'm going to get attacked by thousands of girls who want to go with me and I'll never get to ask the girl of my dreams…ehh…you know who…to the ball…Because she'll have to ask me and I have no idea if she even is remotely interested in me a little…"

Oswin paused, trying to think of a response to that "Alright, there are so many things that are wrong with that statement. First of all, about one thousand people go to this school. So, not even a thousand girls aren't going to attack you-"

"It was a hyperbole!" The Doctor interrupted.

Oswin laughed "Secondly, I'm sure she'll ask you eventually. She's totally into you, y'know?"

The Doctor paused; a hopeful look in his eyes "..Really…?"

Oswin put her arm around her friend and started walking "Absolutely. And Thirdly, she's one of your best friends. Why don't you just talk to her? You're charming and charismatic around her all the time, so why are you being all nervous now?"

The Doctor stopped and whispered "Sometimes I get nervous…because…I mean, what if she thinks I'm strange, or…or weird…? It's the bowtie isn't it? She's not into bowties, is she? Oswin, you have to remember that they are most definitely cool."

Oswin giggled "Honestly, I think you should be offended if she didn't think you…and your bowties were strange. That's what she loves most about you: your originality…and your hair…and your smile…Oh, the list goes on for her."

The Doctor smiled "She likes my hair and my smile?…Yowza…" He sighed "Oswin, I have an excellent idea! To prevent me from making a fool in front of…you know who, why don't you go with me?"

"I think you'll make a fool of yourself with or without my girl." Jack Harkness interrupted. Jack was a childhood friend of The Doctor and is currently the captain of the football team.

Oswin ran to Jack and hugged him "Jack! How are you?"

"I'm doing better now that I have my beautiful and adorable girlfriend in my arms." Jack said with a loving smolder on his face.

"Oh, Jack…" Oswin blushed and kissed him.

"Oi! Can you stop?! You're almost as bad as Amy and Rory…" The Doctor sighed.

Jack burst out laughing "Now, we may be bad at hiding our PDA, but we're not nearly as bad as those two!"

Oswin looked at the clock on the wall "I have to go to class now. I don't want to be late! See you at lunch, Doc!" Jack and Oswin walked hand in hand in the other direction to their class.

The Doctor walked to his favorite class: Physics with Ms. Idris. She's The Doctor's favorite teacher and he often thinks of her as a really cool aunt. He walked in the door and he noticed that he was the only one in the classroom besides Ms. Idris. He smiled at the sight of his favorite teacher "Ms. Idris! Excellent to see you, as always!"

"Doctor! It's very nice to see you as well." Ms. Idris said with a smile.

The Doctor looked at her computer screen with confusion "Are you looking at colleges?" He asked.

"Yes…" She sighed "Now, don't get me wrong, I absolutely love being a teacher. But my real dream-" She got up from the office chair she was sitting in "-Is to be an interior designer."

The Doctor looked around the seemingly large classroom "Yes, you certainly know how to maximize space. This room looks like it's twice as big on the inside!" He gestured to the furniture and design in her room.

Ms. Idris laughed as other students started to file into the classroom "Yes, so I've been told!" She noticed the swarm of girls approaching the door as The Doctor started to walk toward his lab table "Oh, Doctor?"

The Doctor turned around "Yes, what is it?"

She walked up to him and whispered "I would be very aware of the ladies if I were you…" She gestured toward the group of girls surrounding the lab table next to The Doctor's "Many of them have come up to me and asked if they should ask you to the ball…"

"What did you tell them?!" The Doctor whispered loudly.

"Well…I told them that someone had probably asked you already…" Ms. Idris sighed dramatically "But I'm sure they took that as…Well, that your status is available."

"Oh no!" The Doctor sighed "This is not good at all…the girl I want to go with hasn't asked me yet…" He murmured.

Ms. Idris put her arm around The Doctor "Well, who do you want to go with you? Although, I'm pretty sure I know already…"

He looked around the room; trying not to be noticed "I would really like it if-"

The Doctor glanced toward the door and noticed that she had walked in. River Song. She was not only one of The Doctor's best friends, but was the most beautiful girl in school and the president of the archaeological dig club. He couldn't help but stare; what with her evident beauty. She was wearing a beautiful white sundress with pink, orange and yellow flower print and yellow flats. Her naturally curly hair bounced with every step she took.

"Wow…" The Doctor was basically speechless.

Ms. Idris smiled knowingly "Oh…I knew it…"

"Oh, stop…" The Doctor said sarcastically. He started to walk towards her.

River bounded over to him and smiled at her best friend "Hello Sweetie!" The Doctor blushed a light shade of pink "I haven't seen you at all today! I was just talking to Oswin about the ball. Are you going?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck "Well-"

The group of girls started to crowd The Doctor and he became very flustered "River? Where are you?" All of the girls started to ask him to the ball and The Doctor managed to crawl out of the crowd. River was standing at the edge of the crowd looking for her dear friend.

"Sweetie! There you are!" River pulled him over to their lab table. As it happens, they were lab partners. She brushed the dust off of his white dress shirt and straightened his favorite red bowtie "Are you alright?" She asked thoughtfully.

The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders and said with amazing charm "I think I'm alright now." He winked at her "So, about the ball…I'm actually not going with anyone yet…since you were wondering…" He stared into her bright hazel eyes and smiled.

River shuffled her feet "Well, I was wondering if maybe…y'know…if you weren't already going with someone…Will you go to the Time Traveler's Girls Choice Ball with me?"

The Doctor took her hands in his "Of course I will. I've been waiting for you to ask me!"

Now it was River's turn to blush "Were you really waiting for…me?"

He smiled sweetly "Oh, River Song. Of course I was waiting for you! Honestly, who else would I go with?"

River smiled "Oh, shut up." She kissed him on the cheek "We'll make plans later? How about dinner?"

The Doctor was still shocked over the simple kiss. It was so short, yet there was so much love in it "Yeah, I'd love to." He smiled. The bell rang and all the students scurried to their respective lab tables. The Doctor sat in his seat and moved it just a little bit closer to River's.

As soon as class ended, The Doctor got up and helped River out of her chair. River smiled.

"Ooh, handsome and chivalrous. I think I've got a keeper!" River winked at her Doctor and asked "So, I'll see you around seven?"

"Absolutely." He winked back and waved as River walked out the door.

After everyone left the room he looked at Ms. Idris and she smiled at him "She likes hydrangeas. Big, beautiful, colorful hydrangeas. Just a suggestion."

"Thanks, Ms. Idris." The Doctor walked toward the door "That gives me a great idea!"

Just as he was about to walk out of the classroom Amy Pond appeared at the door. The Doctor jumped in surprise "Pond! I didn't see you there…"

She hugged him tightly "You're dating River now?! That's awesome!"

"Yeah, that's really great for you!" Rory Williams smiled. Amy and Rory have been dating for a really long time and are extremely close with The Doctor.

"Pond and the Roman!" The Doctor exclaimed and put his arm around his two friends as they walked down the hallway "Wait a minute…Pond, how did you know that I was dating River? That literally happened about two minutes ago…"

"News travels fast. I'm pretty sure the entire school knows by now." Amy replied.

The trio bumped into Jack and Oswin who were walking the opposite direction. Jack smiled at The Doctor "Doctor, you're dating River now? How long have you been in love with her?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Stop it!" The Doctor laughed. The group of friends walked to lunch.

Oswin asked The Doctor "Are you going to be eating lunch with us or your new girlfriend?"

The Doctor looked confused "Oswin…she already sits with us during lunch…"

Oswin sighed "Yeah, I know…It was a joke…"

"I thought it was funny..." Rory muttered.

* * *

**Hope You enjoyed chapter one :) Reviews are lovely**


	2. Preparations or Why is Jack Driving!

**Author's Note: Sorry this one's kinda short but It's still adorable and fluffy. Jack and River are great flirts**

* * *

"Do I look alright?" The Doctor was tying his brand new blue bowtie which matched River's dress for the ball. Rory and Jack were all getting ready at The Doctor's house before they left to pick up Amy, Oswin and River.

Jack sighed "You look very cool."

"Really?"

"No…" Jack replied "River will think you look cool, I'm sure…"

"Oh, just stop." The Doctor sighed at his friend "Rory thinks I look cool, right Rory?"

"Yeah, sure…we'll go with that…" Rory replied "We should probably get going if we want to pick up the girls on time."

"Come on, lover boy…" Jack sighed pulling The Doctor away from the mirror he was looking at.

"No, Jack, I'm not done!" The Doctor protested.

The three guys got into Jack's van, all dressed up in their outfits. Jack was wearing a very finely tailored black suit with a red tie. Rory was wearing a freshly-ironed, white dress shirt with black suspenders and a black tie. The Doctor was wearing a tuxedo with his new bowtie and matching cummerbund and his favorite pair of royal blue suspenders. Amy, Oswin and River got ready at the spa and then waited for their dates at River's house.

"So, are you going to tell us about your date with Jack last night?" River asked intently.

"Oh my gosh yes! I need details!" Amy added.

Oswin laughed "Alright, alright! So last night Jack came over to my house and, as we all know, my parents are gone for the weekend-"

River gave Oswin a blank look and Amy asked "Oswin…did you?…uhh…"

"No, no way! No! Absolutely not!" Oswin interjected "No, he just wanted to have a night in! It was nothing like you were thinking!"

Amy and River breathed a sigh of relief and River said "Thank God! I was a bit nervous there for a second!"

"Yeah, Oswin, don't scare us like that!" Amy stated.

"Okay, sorry!" Oswin said and continued with her story "So, yeah…We sat and watched The Notebook and we ate popcorn. Nothing too extravagant, but I had fun anyway." A huge grin spread across Oswin's face.

"Anything special afterwards?" River questioned.

"Yeah, anything?" Amy butted in.

Oswin blushed a little "Well, he kissed me before he left. It was really nice…I just love when he kisses me! It's so sweet and kind and…" She looked at her friends "Sorry, guys…I got a bit carried away…"

The doorbell rang and the girls rushed down the stairs.

River looked out the window nonchalantly "It's the boys! Who is gonna answer the door?"

"It's your house, River. You answer it." Oswin said.

River sighed "Okay…"

She opened the door to find The Doctor standing on the porch with a huge bouquet of multicolored hydrangeas "Oh, hello sweetie!"

The Doctor beamed "I got you these flowers! I heard they were your favorite kind…o-of fl-flowers…" The Doctor trailed off. He stared at River's dress. She was wearing a sleeveless royal blue dress with yellow sparkles. It was tight at the top and exploded into tulle after her waist. She looked like the night sky "Y-you look just like a princess…" He took her hand and kissed it "My princess…" He gave her the flowers.

River was speechless and she tried to hide her blush "Oh, sweetie…" She took the flowers, kissed The Doctor on the cheek and ran into her house "I'm going to put these in a vase. I'll be out in a minute."

As soon as River got back The Doctor took River's hand "Come on everyone! Let's go to the van!" The Doctor announced.

"Shotgun!" Oswin yelled. Amy and River shot a glare at Oswin and she put her hands up in defense "It's my boyfriend's van…"

"Okay…" Amy and River sighed.

Everyone piled into the van and Jack was at the drivers seat "Okay, you crazy kids! Let's go!" He turned around to look at The Doctor and River who were in the back seat "Now, Doctor, don't get too excited just because you're sitting in the back!" Jack winked at River "If you know what I mean…"

The Doctor became very flustered "What? N-no that's not! No way! I-" He looked at River who winked at The Doctor which caused him to blush even more than he already had "R-river, what…?"

"Don't worry about it, Sweetie. I promise I won't get too excited…" She held his hand.

The Doctor could feel his face get very hot "L-let's just get going…" River squeezed his hand and winked at him.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Reviews and stuff are cool :)**


	3. Reminiscing or The Old Gang

**AN: Oh, hey...sorry it's so late but opening night was last night. We did "How to succeed"** **and I played Smitty. IT WAS AWESOME. We have three more shows so I might not be updating for a while. The next chapter might be the last one. Anyway: Here's chapter three :)**

* * *

The three couples arrived at the ball earlier than everyone else and walked inside. There were dark blue streamers hanging from the ceiling along with metallic silver and yellow stars. The tables had dark blue tablecloths with moon and star shaped centerpieces. A girl in a sea green dress holding a clipboard was standing in the middle of the ballroom and talking to a boy in a black suit with a sea green tie that matched the girl's dress.

"Wow the planning committee did a great job with these decorations!" The Doctor whispered.

"Oh you said the planning committee…but you mean Sarah-Jane, right?" Jack laughed.

Sarah-Jane was one of The Doctor and Jack's best friends. She is currently dating Tom who is a quirky kid who really likes to wear scarves.

Hearing her name, the girl in the sea green dress and her date walked over to The Doctor and his friends "Hey guys! What do you think of the decorations?"

"Hi Sarah-Jane!" The Doctor smiled and waved to the boy "Hi Tom! I love it! You did a great job!"

"Yeah, It looks really spiffy, SJ!" Jack commented putting his arm around his friend.

"Did you do all of this yourself?" Rory asked.

Sarah-Jane laughed "Oh, definitely not! Even I couldn't put myself through that much work! Tom helped me, of course. Along with those guys." She gestured to the group of girls and boys who were standing by the punch bowl.

Tom pulled a small bag of candy out of his pocket "Does anyone want a jelly baby?"

"You always have those. You must be addicted or something…" Amy laughed.

Tom blushed "I just really like them…"

One of the girls who was standing at the punch bowl and wearing a short, maroon dress walked over to Sarah-Jane "Hey, SJ-" She noticed The Doctor and his friends "Hi Doctor…and River, Jack, Oswin, Amy and Rory…how is everyone?"

"Hi Martha." Jack smiled "We're all good here! Did you know that The Doctor and River are dating now?!" Jack asked immediately putting his arm around The Doctor who's face was now a light shade of pink.

Martha laughed "Yeah, of course I knew! Who doesn't? River told me right after it happened!"

River nodded and The Doctor laughed "Oh, so that's how everyone knows!"

"Ha ha…very funny…" Martha sighed "Anyway, Mickey's the DJ! Isn't that hilarious?"

"Wow, I didn't think that Mickey was the DJ type…does he even know what he's doing?" Oswin asked.

"I highly doubt it!" River giggled.

Another couple walked in the ballroom. The girl had medium-length blonde hair and a light pink dress. Taking her arm was a boy wearing a tux. The Doctor smiled "Hey everybody, It's Christopher and Rose!" He ran over to his friends and hugged them tightly.

"Hi guys! It's been forever!" The Doctor smiled. Christopher and Rose went to Jack and The Doctor's old school and were invited by him.

Rose smiled "Yeah, how have you been?"

"Rose!" Jack ran up to her and hugged her closely "I haven't seen you since we moved!" He said gesturing to The Doctor "Chris! Great to see you as always."

Chris smiled "It's so good to see you guys again! We've missed you so much!"

"Did you know that The Doctor is dating River Song?!" Jack asked winking at The Doctor.

"Of course." Chris and Rose said at the same time.

Rose giggled "Yeah, River called me the day it happened."

"Martha called me a few days ago, but River called me after she called Rose. Little did she know we were in the same room…" Chris said.

River walked over and sighed "You were in the same room? Oh, what am I going to do with you two…" She smiled.

Mickey's voice was amplified through the microphone he was holding "Hello everyone! Let's start dancing!" By that time more couples and groups had arrived and everyone was beginning to dance to the music that was being played. After an hour or so, Mickey turned on the microphone again "Well, here's the song you've all been waiting for! Get with that special someone and we're gonna take it slow…" Mickey played a slow dance song.

The Doctor and River looked at each other immediately. The Doctor smiled and held out his hand "River Song, may I have this dance?"

"Absolutely, sweetie." She smiled and took his hand.

* * *

**Yeah I think the next chapter will be the last...unless I make an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this one :)**


End file.
